La casa de la masacre
by Kuroneko-chi18
Summary: Un nuevo caso comienza, y nuestros personajes favoritos otra ves están en peligro... Una enorme casa donde se escuchan gritos, se rompen las ventanas, tiemblan los muebles y fantasmas de niños con un hueco en el pecho aparecen reflejados en los espejos son algunas de las cosas a las que se tendrán que enfrentar en este nuevo caso llego de peligros y misterios!
1. Prologo: Presentación de personajes

Konichiwa!

Me presento, muchos amigos me dicen Kuroneko-chi, amo el k-pop, el j-pop y el c-pop, también me gusta mucho el j-rock.

Ghost Hunt es uno de los animes de terror que mas me gustaron, y la verdad el final del anime me dejo con ese "Perdón! El manga continua… saquen la 2da temporada ya!" jajaja y bueno, como parece que tarde en llegar decidí intentar hacer mi primer fanfic XD

Espero les guste y no se decepcionen, la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir y por ende no se si me voy a expresar bien… los comentarios, siempre que sean de los constructivos y no los dañinos son muy bienvenidos.

Espero disfruten del FanFic ;)

PRESENTACION DE PERSONAJES:

*Shibuya Kazuya/Naru:

Edad: 18 años

Trabajo: Director de Shibuya Psychic Research

*Taniyama Mai:

Edad: 18 años

Trabajo: Empleada a medio tiempo en Shibuya Psychic Research

Habilidades: ESP, sensibilidad latente

*Houshou Takigawa(También conocido como Monk-san o Bou-san)

Edad: 25 años

Trabajo: Baterista de una banda, trabaja de medio tiempo como monje

*Matsuzaki Ayako

Edad: 23 años

Trabajo: medico, trabaja de medio tiempo como una miko

Habilidades: Puede utilizar la energia de los árboles y armar encantos de protección

*Koujo Lin

Edad: 27 años

Trabajo: asistente en Shibuya Psychic Research

Habilidades: Omnyoji

*Hara Masako

Edad: 16 años

Trabajo: Programas de televisión

Habilidad: Medio/ canaliza espíritus

*Bronw John

Edad: 20 años

Trabajo: Iglesias católicas, es cura.

Habilidad: Exorcista

Aclaraciones: Decidí dejar esto justo después del termino del anime, es decir Naru nunca se fue a Inglaterra… Eso si Mai y los demás mágicamente se enteran que Naru tiene un Gemelo, aunque siguen sin saber que es Oliver, ya que es mi Fic arreglémoslo a mi conveniencia jajajaja ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Un nuevo caso

La casa de la masacre

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo caso toca las puertas de Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR)

Entonces Sra Ryosuke por que piensa que su casa esta siendo asechada por espíritus – pregunto un joven de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules a la mujer que se encentra sentada en las instalaciones de Shibuya Psychic Research.

Vera usted señor Shibuya – comienza mientras su mirada pasa del director de SPR a sus dos ayudante, un hombre alto y con aire misterioso y una joven de ojos grandes y expresivos – durante mas de 11 años hemos vivido en la misma casa junto a mis dos hijos y nunca paso nada fuera de lo normal… o mejor dicho nunca paso nada hasta hace unos 4 meses atrás – tomo un sorbo de te como para calmar los nervios y continuo – De un día para el otro se empezaron a escuchar pasos por toda la casa, como si muchas personas se pasearan de habitación a habitación pero siempre éramos solo nosotros tres en la casa, también empezaron a romperse los vidrios de las ventanas sin razón alguna y lo peor de todo sucedió hace unas 2 semanas…

Un sollozo interrumpió las palabras de la mujer quien tapo su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a temblar.

-Sra Ryosuke que fue lo que paso en la casa? – La apuro el jefe de SPR también conocido como Naru, ignorando la mirada furiosa que le dirigía Mai al ver lo insensible que estaba siendo con su potencial cliente.

-Un día… un día vinieron unos amigos de mi hijo a realizar un trabajo del colegio – empezó nuevamente a hablar mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas – subieron hasta su habitación y cuando el ultimo de ellos llego a entrar la puerta se cerro, la casa entera comenzó a temblar y gritos y llantos se empezaron a escuchar de todas las direcciones; No duro mucho, solo unos minutos, pero mi hijo y otros dos amigos resultaron heridos por los vidrios de la ventana que se rompió y no solo eso, uno jura que en ese momento vio una niña toda sucia y manchada de sangre en el rincón opuesto de la habitación – sus sollozos volvieron con mayor fuerza y mientras sus hombros temblaban empezó a implorar – por favor, se los ruego, tienen que ayudarnos, desde que paso eso las cosas se mueven solas y si por las noches nos vemos en un espejo la imagen de niños lastimados aparecen detrás, por favor se los imploro, esa casa es muy importante para nosotros, miles de recuerdos de mi fallecido esposo se encuentran en ella, no podemos dejarla-.

Mai observo a Naru y este pudo entender clara mente su silenciosa suplica "Tenemos que tomar el caso Naru, por favor".

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del CEO de SPR y parándose dijo

\- Tomaremos el caso, necesitaremos 3 habitaciones, una para configurar nuestra base y otras dos para poder instalarnos, seremos siete en total, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres, tenga todo listo para nuestra llegada, estaremos el jueves alrededor de las 12.00hs – camino hacia su oficina y agrego – Mai toma sus datos y luego prepárame un te, cuando termines con todo llama a los demás y pásales todos los datos.

-SI, Naru – Contesto Mai con una feliz sonrisa.

Un nuevo caso esta por comenzar

Konichiwa! Como están?

Se que es un capitulo corto y algo aburrido, que no dio nada de miedo, pero prometo ir mejorando, tómenlo como una mini introducción, si?

Espero les halla gustado, voy a estar actualizando lo mas pronto posible :3

Bye!


	3. Capitulo 2: La vos de ultra tumba

Capitulo 2: Una vos de ultra tumba recibe a los miembros de SPR

Punto de vista de Mai

Baje del coche de Bou-san y observé la enorme casa donde trabajaríamos durante los próximos días. Si bien no es una mansión, los dos pisos que la componen y el enorme jardín resultan impresionantes.

Escuche como a mi lado Bou-san y Ayako se ponían discutir sobre el estado del lugar y como Jonh los trataba de tener.

No hemos venido a jugar – los interrumpió Naru mientras salía de la furgoneta siendo seguido por Masako y Lin – Si no pueden mantener la calma y actuar como adultos pueden retirarse – agrego mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con Masako pisandole prácticamente los talones; Juro que siempre esta tratando de quedar bien con el, haciéndose la seria y tirándosele en cima, que molesta puede llegar a ser!

Mai-san – me saco la vos de Jonh de mis pensamientos – ya todos se encuentran en la puerta, si no te apuras nos dejaran atrás - . Mire y efectivamente ya todos estaban en el porche esperando por que nos abran, para así poder comenzar con el caso.

Apenas llegue la puerta se abrió y pude observar desde atrás que quien nos atendía era un joven de aproximadamente mi edad. A pesar de estar al fondo pude notar que era bastante guapo con su cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color verde jade.

\- Muy buenos días, ustedes deben ser de Shibuya Psychic Research, soy Ryosuke Ren, el hijo mayor de la familia – comenzó a presentarse mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarnos pasar, siendo yo la ultima en entrar – por favor si fueran tan amables de acompañarme los llevare a su base, donde mi madre con mi hermanita los están esperando – con una ultima mirada hacia el grupo y sin darnos tiempo a contestar u observar el lugar se giro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales se encontraban al fondo del gran living en el cual acabamos de entrar.

Al subir al segundo piso pude notar que la casa es en realidad mucho mas grande de lo que parece si se la ve de afuera, con catorce habitaciones en total, teniendo siete de cada lado de la escalera, estando tres enfrentadas y con una mas al final de casa pasillo.

Seguimos a Ren a la habitación mas alejada de la izquierda y entramos. Tendria unos 4 metros por 5 metros, en la pared del enfrente a la puerta se encontraba una enorme mesa que cubría todo el espacio de la misma con varias sillas en frente de ella y pegada muy cerca, casi formando una ele se encontraba otro mesa un poco mas chica pero con dos repisas encima; en el centro del lugar había una mesa ratona con un sofá de 3 cuerpos del lado que miraba a la ventana, tres sillas en frente y a de cada uno de los costados restantes un sofá de un cuerpo, en uno de los cuales se encontraba la Sra Ryosuke observándonos, con una niña de uno años sentada en su regazo abrazada a un oso de peluche.

\- muchas gracias por haber venido – empezó Ryosuke mientras nos hacia señas para que nos pusiéramos cómodos; Naru siendo el primero en entrar se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpos y obvio Masako corrió para sentarse a su lado… Jonh tomo el otro lugar disponeble al lado de la medioa y Lin opto por sentarse en el otro sofá individual que queda libre, Ayako y Bou-san se acomodaron en las sillas que estaban frente a la mesa, quedando solo una silla para Ren o para mí

-Tome usted ese haciendo – dijo notando como yo que solo quedaba un lugar – total usted es parte del equipo y…

-Eso no será necesario – lo interrumpió la vos de Naru – Mai tiene que tomar notas y yo me tengo que asegurar que lo haga bien, ya que tiene por costumbre no anotar datos sumamente importantes – agrego mientras me lanzaba una fría mirada.

Por que tiene que hacerme quedar siempre como la despistada e inútil? No es mi culpa que hablen tan rápido que no puedo tomar todas las notas; La vos de Naru volvió a interrumpir el hilo de mis pensamientos, esta ves con un tono un poco mas irritado

-Mai deja de soñar y toma asiento – agrego mientras me señalaba el brazo del sillón donde el mismo anterior mente estaba apoyando su propia mano. Me sonroje hasta las orejas… pretendía que me sentara ahí, tan cerca de el…

Note su mirada ya cansada por el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo esperar, escuche las risas disimuladas de Ayazo y Bou-san y senti la mirada asesina de Masako. Sin mirar a nadie me acomode lo mejor que pude tratando de no rozar con mi cuerpo el hombro de Naru.

\- Y bien Sra Ryosuke, por que decidió esperarnos en la base, hay algo que quiera comentamos antes que podamos comenzar a acodar nuestras cosas – comenzó con su entrevista Naru, directo al grano, como el adicto al trabajo que es.

\- Disculpe usted señor Shibuya que no les de ni tiempo a acomodarse pero esto es urgente, necesito que vea esto y que por favor solucionen nuestro problema lo mas pronto posible – sin decir mas izo que la niña que nos observaba desde su regazo se parara y nos diera la espalda – ella es mi hija menor, Kana, ayer cuando la acosté estaba perfectamente bien… pero… en medio de la noche la escuche gritar, corrí hacia su habitación y me la encontré tirada en un rincón llorando, le pregunte que le paso y me dijo que algo la empujo y después le apretó el corazón, le dije que no era nada, pensé que solo había sido su imaginación pero hoy mientras la cambiaba me encontré con esto – bajo el cierre de su lindo vestido rosa y lo que nos mostró me dejo helada.

Escuche a Jonh rezar una plegaria y un suspiro salir de los labios de Masako mientras Ayako y yo jadeamos, Bou-san abrío grandes los ojos y la verdad no es para menos; Ahí en su espalda, tenia un hematoma enorme con la forma de una mano abierta, como si de verdad algo o alguien la hubiera empujado.

Mire a Naru y note que tanto el como Lin eran los únicos cubos de hielo que no miraban horrorizados la marca que esa pequeña tenia en su espalda.

-Sra Ryosuke – comenzó Naru, pero fue interrumpido por una vos de ultra tumba que dijo "No importa cuantos tengan que morir, ella se tiene que salvar"


	4. Capitulo 3: Celos y una nueva vos

Capitulo 3: Los celos, una nueva vos y el ataque.

-Sra Ryosuke – comenzó Naru, pero fue interrumpido por una vos de ultra tumba que dijo "No importa cuantos tengan que morir, ella se tiene que salvar".

Ohh por dios – grito la sra Ryosuke mientras abrazaba a su hija – siempre hubieron ruidos de golpes y pasos, pero nunca se escucho ninguna vos, que esta pasando? Por que ahora las cosas empeoran -.

Madre – dijo Ren parándose y yendo a su lado – cálmate por favor, Shibuya-san resolverá esto, verdad? – agrego girándose para que su mirada preocupada se enfrentara a la fría y calculadora del CEO de SPR.

Por supuesto – contesto Naru con una vos sin sentimiento alguno – nunca hubo un caso que no halla podido resolver y este no será el primero-. Ante esta contestación tan propia de Naru, Bou-san largo una pequeña risilla, logrando así que el ambiente se relajara un poco; Mai largo un pequeño suspiro, tratando de calmar un poco los nervios que estaba empezando a acumular, y dirigiendo una calida sonrisa a Ren le dijo

\- Ren-kun no te preocupes por nada, resolveremos este caso y ustedes podrán volver a vivir tranquilamente en esta hermosa casa sonrisa adorno los labios de Ren, quien en un arrebato de felicidad y agradecimiento se paro y tomando las manos de Mai exclamo

-Muchas gracias Mai-chan… si es que puedo llamarte así – se corrigió con un pequeño sonrojo – se que podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes, eres un encanto-.

Ante este comentario Mai se sonrojo hasta la punta de los dedos, Bou-san, Ayako y Jonh abrieron la boca de par en par y Masako se tapo parte de su rostro con su kimono. Lin solo siguió con su mirada indiferente.

-No veo como puedas solucionar el caso por tu cuenta con ese cerebro insignificante tuyo – Dijo Naru parándose de golpe y rompiendo la atmosfera que se acababa de armar.– Sra Ryosuke, - continuo al notar que Mai estaba por replicar - usted y sus hijos van a tener que pasar un par de noches en un hotel, solo sera hasta que podamos resolver este caso, las cosas están muy peligrosas como para que permanezcan acá – se giro y mirando hacia Ayako y Takigawa continuo – Matsuzaki-san acompáñelos a hacer sus maletas y haga encantos para cada miembro de la familia, Takigawa-san acompañe a Mai para que tome la temperaturas de todas las habitaciones y configuren una cámara en cada una de ellas, Bronw acompañe a Hara-san y vean si pueden sentir o ver algún espíritu. –dirigió una ultima y fría mirada al grupo antes de terminar - Si todos entendieron empiecen a trabajar, Lin y yo configuraremos la base, no pierdan tiempo.

\- Ahhh acabamos de llegaran y ya nos estas dando tantas ordenes – grito Ayako mientras se paraba

\- Si viene a jugar Matsuzaki-san la invito a retirarse, de lo contrario su trabajo la espera – sin mas el CEO se paro y dirigió hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Lin, aunque antes de salir de la habitación dijo – Mai cuando termines hazme un te.

\- Si – contesto esta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Despues de todo Naru es Naru por que es un adicto al trabajo y al te… eso era algo que todos sabían.

Con Mai y Bou-san

\- Mai-chan – empezó este tanteando el terreno mientras configuraban la cuarta cámara, al notar que esta lo miraba continuo – por que crees que Naru este de tan mal humor? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Naru de mal humor – dijo Mai en vos alta como hablando mas consigo misma que con el monje – umm creo que puede ser por que apenas llegamos la actividad comenzó y eso solo puede significar que este caso es muy complicado, no? –.

Puedo ser, - contesto este con una mano en la barbilla – pero sabes yo creo que son celos – agrego con una sonrisa – si lo piensas estaba muy tranquilo hasta que ese apuesto joven te tomo de las manos y te dijo que eras encantadora

-Bou-san – grito Mai colorada – Ren-kun solo lo dijo por que esta agradecido; ademas – dijo con la vos un poco mas baja y la mirada triste – Naru nunca sentiría celos de mi, no teniendo a Masako -.

-Vamos Jou-chan – hablo el monje – sabes que no es así, Naru y Masako no…. Se interrumpió al sentir de golpe un aire helado en su nuca, rápidamente se giro pero no había nada ni nadie atrás.

-Bou-san – dijo Mai al notar el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante – sucede algo? – pregunto acercándose a el

\- Nada, nada – contesto con una sonrisa no muy sincera - aca ya terminamos así que mejor nos apuramos en continuar o Naru se enfadara -.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Mai, cuando una vos diferente a la anterior exclamo "TU NO NECESITAS TU CORAZON,ELLA SI"

Y entonces todo comenzó… la casa entera comenzó a temblar y los muebles empezaron a levitar, gritos y llantos se empezaron a escuchar, las luces se apagaron y las persianas se bajaron por si solas, sumergiendo todo en la oscuridad.

-Mai, Mai – se escucho gritar a Takigawa desesperado – donde estas Mai! Maldición – surruro Bou-san mientras se preparaba – Mau maku san manda basara dan kan – grito haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad y encontrándose a Mai inconsciente en el suelo.

– Jou-channnn – resonó su grito por toda la casa mientras los pasos de los miembros de SPR se acercaban al lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konichiwa! Como están?

Me tomo este momento para agradecer esos dos lindos comentarios… muchas gracias, me alegro que les este gustando :D

La verdad se que los capitulo son cortos y juro que trato de hacerlos mas largos, pero les juro es como que siento que ahí es donde tienen que terminar, con un mínimo de suspenso… no se jajajaja.

Prometo tratar de mejorar y de actualizar rápido :D

Espero la historia les siga justando…. Bye bye


	5. Capitulo 4: El sueño

Capitulo 4: La visión y las primeras pistas.

Oscuridad absoluta era lo único que Mai podía observar a su alrededor, miro asía todas las direcciones sin entender nada

Gene – dijo vacilante, pensando que seguramente estaba en el plano astral – donde estas Gene? – volvió a intentar con un poco de temor en su vos.

Sin recibir respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar, siempre con el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento algo podría pasar… presentimiento acertado ya que de golpe todo a su alrededor cambio.

-Esto no puede estar pasando – grito una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, dando la espalda a Mai y dejando el rostro de la mujer justo en frente de esta – después de todo lo que luchamos para poder tenerla, después de todo lo que rezamos para tener la dicha de ser padres, no pueden arrebatárnosla!. Nunca permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera dios me saque a mi hija, nunca – volvió a gritar con una rabia sin igual.

\- Cálmate Satsuki – dijo el hombre con una vos grabe mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – juro que sin importar que tengamos que hacer ella se va a salvar, no voy a permitir que muera… encontraremos una solución, cualquira, te lo juro -.  
Mai miro a la pareja que se encontraba justo en frente de ella sin entender muy bien a que se referían, de quien estaban hablando, por que la iban a perder…

Mai – dijo una vos a sus espaldas, haciendo que salga de su transe y notara que nuevamente era rodeada por solo oscuridad.

Gene – respondió mientras se volteaba para ser recibida por una calida sonrisa y un par de ojos cariñosos – quienes son esas personas? Esto tiene que ver con el caso? Que esta pasando en esta casa?

\- No se muy bien que esta pasando todavía – contesto mientras tocaba la frente de Mai, donde para sorpresa de esta se estaba empezando a formar un huevo, producto seguro de algún golpe – los espíritus de esta casa son muy poderosos y están permaneciendo ocultos, aun no he podido tener contacto con ellos, pero escucha bien esto – agrego cambiando su calida mirada por una mas seria y borrando todo rastro de sonrisa – estas en peligro, tienes todas las condiciones necesarias para ser su próximo objetivo, nunca, por ningún motivo debes estar sola, entendido?

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de los labios de Mai

\- No es raro que el fantasma, espectro o demonio valla detrás de mi – le dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mas al notar que Gene la observaba aun mas preocupado agrego – no te preocupes, no estaré sola en ningún momento, lo juro.

-Entonces Mai es hora de volver – hablo Gene mientras su figura se iba haciendo cada ves mas borrosa – dile al científico tonto que busque en los registros del lugar. Mas precisamente entre los años 1780 y 1840, varias cosas que tienen que ver con este caso y que los pueden guiar a la verdad sucedieron en ese entonces.

Espera Gene – dijo Mai tratando de tocarlo sin éxito alguno, ya que empezó a desaparecer, dejándola nuevamente sola…

\- Mai, Mai– se escucho retumbar por todo el lugar, mientras Mai sentia como los parpados comenzaban a pesarle cada ves mas – despierta Mai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola, como están tanto tiempo?

La verdad les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero bueno tuve un fin de semana algo complicado y entre una cosa y la otra se me fue el tiempo :P

Prometo que no vuelve a pasa *tos tos si claro tos tos* jajaja.

Espero les halla gustado el cap y bueno… que sigan leyendo mi Fic ;) Beso!


End file.
